1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a latch mechanism that holds a second unit in a closed state with respect to a first unit in an electronic device, and an electronic device including the latch mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
PTL 1 discloses an electric device including a main body, a display, and a latch mechanism. The display is pivoted to the main body freely openably. The latch mechanism locks the display in a closed state when the display is closed with respect to the main body. This latch mechanism includes a lock pawl, a latch, a biasing part, and a lock part. The lock pawl protrudes outward from a front end surface of the main body. The latch is mounted on a front end surface of the display freely rotatably such that the latch can engage with or disengage from the lock pawl. The biasing part elastically biases the latch in a direction in which the latch engages with the lock pawl. The lock part prohibits rotation of the above-described latch in a lock direction in a state in which the latch and the lock pawl are disengaged. In PTL 1, the lock part prevents the latch from being locked again when the latch is disengaged. Accordingly, the latch mechanism excellent in operability is realized without requiring use of a pop-up spring that causes an increase in size and cost and deterioration in operability.